


Attitude Adjustment

by dontshootmespence



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: There’s only one solution for a smart mouth.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Attitude Adjustment

“Would you like to repeat that?” Steve asked, pivoting onto his back leg and crossing his arms. 

This would be the time to shut your mouth and change the subject but before you could make the connection between your mouth and your brain, the words came out. “I said, why don’t you make me?”

Jaw clenched, he spoke emphatically, making it blindingly obvious that there was no wiggle room. “I think someone needs an attitude adjustment. Get off the bed and crawl to me.”

You slipped off the bed, hot with shame for disappointing him. Yet your mind ran with all the things he could do to punish you. As you got onto all fours and began crawling your way across the plush carpet, Steve began unbuttoning his shirt, fingers deftly undoing each button with precision. “Stay there on your knees,” he commanded, pulling the hem of his shirt out from underneath his pants. “You want to be a little brat, you’ll get treated like one. Look down at the floor, hands up and on your knees until I say otherwise.”

Doing as he commanded, you watched from underneath hooded eyes as he kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. “Now you can look up. Kneel between my legs.”

“Yes, Sir.” Heat bloomed in your pussy as you took your place underneath him, watching as his cock, thick and heavy, bobbed tantalizingly near your mouth. You wanted to stick your tongue out, taste him, but you didn’t want to disappoint him, so you waited for his instruction.

Steve wrapped his hand around his cock and held it against his stomach. “Get that smart mouth to work,” he demanded. 

You craned your neck upward and pressed your lips to his balls, paying him the reverence he deserved. As you placed open-mouth kisses against one and then the other, he snaked his hand through your hair and pulled you closer. “Use your tongue. I know what that mouth can do.”

Moaning, you licked at him and watched as his muscles tensed. When his mouth dropped open, he groaned. The sound rumbled through your body. Why did you always have to be such a smart ass? He deserved more after all he’d been through. With renewed vigor and determination, you lapped at him and suckled each one in turn, reaching up with your hand and waiting for permission to touch. “Make me come, little girl.” The tightness eased from his voice and allowed you to breath. Still, you weren’t about to do anything without his express permission. 

Pushing up on your knees, you took one of his balls in your mouth, massaging the other while your free hand stroked his cock. There was nothing you wanted more than to hear the sweet sound of him groaning. You sucked hard before popping off and switching to the other one. 

Desperate to feel his come down your throat or on your face or wherever he deemed worthy, you laved at his balls and slid your hand up and down his shaft, twisting your palm at the tip and rubbing your thumb against the sensitive spot below the head. 

You felt his balls tighten and wrapped your lips around him again, hoping to feel his warmth slide down your throat. “Oh no, little one. Only good girls get Sir’s come. Bend over the bed.”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

You would do whatever it took to earn his forgiveness. Hurriedly, you crawled on the bed, allowing your legs to hang over the edge. You spread your legs wide and felt the cool air hit your heated cunt. “I’ll do whatever you want, Sir.”

“Good, lay there and let Sir use your holes how he wishes and don’t you dare come without my permission.” Your pussy clenched around nothing and your entire body ached, desperation seeping from every pore. 

Behind you, Sir chuckled at your neediness and slapped his cock against your folds, rubbing the tip up and down and moaning at your wetness. “Needy little, slut.”

“Yes,” you groaned, grinding into the mattress. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m a needy little slut. I need to be used.”

He grunted approvingly under his breath and slipped inside your cunt with no resistance whatsoever. “Such a warm little pussy.” 

When he grasped your hips and pulled you down on his cock, you whimpered and your legs began to shake. “Don’t come. I forbid it.”

The gruffness in his voice went straight to your clit, but you couldn’t come yet. Not without his permission. You bit down on your lip, hoping the pain would distract from the pounding in your pussy, but it only fueled the fire. “Can I come, Sir?” You asked. You knew it was too soon, you knew he would say no and that would only make the need to come even stronger but you still asked.

“No.” Without another word, he grasped your hair in one hand, slipped the other over mouth and pulled himself from your pussy, leaving you whining and whimpering against nothing, tears streaming down your cheeks in frustration. “You will come when I allow it.”

As his balls slapped against your clit, you grasped the sheets so hard your knuckles turned white. “Fuck, Sir. I need your come.”

“Do you, little slut? Do you think you deserve it?” He growled.

Whining, you replied, words spilling out of your mouth in an attempt to keep your release at bay until he gave you permission to let go. “Yes, Sir. Please, I’ve been good. I’ve followed instructions like a good girl. Please, please, ple…”

He slapped his hand back over your mouth and pulled you back toward him so you were flush against his chest and he was buried balls deep inside you. “Come, my little slut.”

When your legs began to shake, you let yourself fall into the mattress and cried into Sir’s hand, screaming when he removed his hand from your mouth and snaked it around to your clit. “Fuck, Sir!” You clenched around his cock and felt him come inside you, thick ropes of his seed spilling inside your walls. “Fuck, fuck, oh my God, Sir. I…that was amazing. I’m sorry I had a smart mouth.”

“Apology accepted, little girl,” he said proudly. “All you needed was a little attitude adjustment.”


End file.
